Pirates of the Caribbean: The Ghost of Barbossa
by Roo-Roo
Summary: [On Hold]Twelve years after the grand adventure, Jon and Natalie Turner must face something their parents forever feared: Barbossa. With the infamous Jack Sparrow and their parents, they will destroy Barbossa once and for all.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything else, except for Jon Turner and Natalie.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure and Drama  
  
Summary: Twelve years after Jack, Will, and Elizabeth solved the Curse, Jon and Natalie Turner face something their parents feared: Barbossa. With Jack and their parents, they will destory Barbossa once and for all.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language and to be safe.  
  
Any Warnings: Careful for confusing chapters, visions, memories, and implied people without names.  
  
Dedication: This is to Tara, my bestfriend, who DRAGGED me go watch this and made me obsessed with Orlando Bloom.  
  
Now, I presant to you, our feature presantation: Pirates of The Caribbean: The Ghost of Barbossa by Roo-Roo  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mr. Gibbs?"  
  
Elizabeth Swann Turner gasped before throwing herself into the arms of the short and elderly man who grinned at her. His cheeks were even more scarlet than twelve years ago and she laughed, shaking him lightly. His face was round and so was his stomach, still bubbly and round as usual. His choclate brown face was wrinkled with stress and work and his greying hair looked like just a mop upon his head.  
  
"Why are you here?! I thought you'd be with Jack somewhere off on the Pearl!?" Elizabeth exclaimed, smiling brightly. She was still beautiful as ever with her long curly brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Her face was pale yet still bright with laughter and joy. Mr. Gibbs laughed, patting his stomach and looking toward the woman bravely. "Aw, Jack thought I needed to retire." he replied, winking at her.  
  
She giggled and grinned. "I must call Will, stay here won't you?" she said. Mr.Gibbs nodded at her happiness. Elizabeth burst through the back door from the great mansion of Turner and into the back yard where her husband and her son sat, trying to make a sword.  
  
"Will!" she called, laughing as her son almost smashed his toe with the hammer. William Turner, with his light brown hair tied back and bright brown eyes, looked up. "Yes Elizabeth?" he said, telling Jon Turner to come along also.  
  
Jon Turner was up to his father's shoulder in height and surprisingly slender like his mother. He had light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. His face was drawn tight and his fingers, red and swollen, were rough, much like his father's. "Mr. Gibbs is here!" Elizabeth announced, dashing away from the yard as her husband, as enthusiastic as her, ran after her.  
  
"Father!" Jon yelled, following his parents. He saw the surprisingly round man standing in his house, laughing as his father hugged him tightly. "I thought you were with Jack!" Will exclaimed, grinning. Mr. Gibbs shook his head and looked toward the young boy.  
  
Mr. Gibbs chuckled as his rough, rope-burned hands touched Jon's face. "Ah, young Jon Turner now eh?" he asked, smiling. The boy in question nodded. "Yes, Jonathan Turner but I perfer Jon." Elizabeth smiled and took her son into her arms. "He looks so much like Will here, aye?" Mr. Gibbs asked. Will laughed. "Yes," he responded, grinning at Jon,"Natalie looks so much like her mother too."  
  
"You have another?!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed, before doubling over in heavy chuckles. "Yes, a nine-year-old girl, Jon's eleven now." Elizabeth explained gently, smiling. Mr. Gibbs' smile faded and he gulped.  
  
Elizabeth's mouth went dry and Will's forehead and neck beaded with sweat. "Jon, why don't you go upstairs and help your sister get ready for tonight's ceremony?" Elizabeth suggested. "Mum, I want to--" But his mother sent him that look. That look that said: 'Now or else'. Jon trudged up the spiral staircase and to his sister's room.  
  
Will scowled at Mr.Gibbs. "Jack sent you here for something didn't he, Gibbs?" he asked sharply and quietly. The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Something's happened." he muttered, looking away. Elizabeth frowned. "Like what?" she asked in the same tone of voice as Will. "Barbossa." Mr. Gibbs replied.  
  
"He's dead though! We saw him die!" Will exclaimed to Mr.Gibbs, breathing heavily. "His ghost haunts Isla de Meurta and a man, Bo'sun or whatever, entered, freeing Barbossa into the world. Since Will and Jack are the ones that killed him, he's after Jack. The whole crew has gone into hiding and Jack is running around Tortuga right now. Barbossa is after you Will and since you have children, he'll be after them."  
  
Elizabeth gasped and said softly,"How is Jack escaping him?" Mr. Gibbs looked at her. "He's not, he's going to Tsutani me Yani, an unknown island that can only be found by those who were born upon it. Now, none of us were, except for one."  
  
"Who is it then?!" Will asked quietly. Mr. Gibbs sighed and replied as softly and gently as he could, "You." The said man's eyes widened, "No, why.." Mr. Gibbs glared at him sharply.  
  
"Your mother, Amanda, had you on Tsutani me Yani because so was she. You may not have remembered it but for a second, your father held you. He was then pulled away and that was the last he saw of you and your mother. You have the mark of Tsutani in you, Will, you can't get it out. We need you to save Jack and yourself, along with Elizabeth here and your children. Jack will be coming next week after he loses Barbossa for a bit. Think about it." Mr. Gibbs slapped Will's back softly and hugged Elizabeth. "Aye, bye young ones."  
  
Elizabeth looked shakily up at Will who's brown eyes were alight with a dark fire. "Will, we have to go." she said, standing and placed a hand on his shoulder, "For Natalie and Jon." His eyes burned with silent tears. "Why did she keep this from me Elizabeth?" he whispered to her, sobbing softly on her shoulder. "Why do we have to go again and put our children in danger?" She murmured in reply,"If we don't, Will my darling, we'll be in danger even more and Jack.." her voice cracked as she thought of the man who was like as an older brother to her, "Jack will die."  
  
Will's eyes snapped open and he lifted her head from her shoulder. "Elizabeth, will you come with me, for the last time?" he asked, smiling. "Of course Will, what do you think?" she responded, grinning. "We must tell Natalie and Jon about this." he reminded her. "Yes, yes." Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes, "I know, I know." She kissed him briefly before leaving to tell her children.  
  
#~#  
  
"Are you ready Natalie?" asked Elizabeth as she opened the door to her daughter's room. And her daughter looked beautiful.  
  
Long, flowing brown hair fell down her back in lovely curls and her eyes, sparkling with a dancing light, looked maginificent when the light caught them. Her dress was periwinkle blue and fell to her knees in silk. A large, silvery blue shawl draped across her shoulders and she laughed.  
  
Natalie Turner looked at her mother and nodded. "Yes Mother, I am." Elizabeth was dressed in a pink dress that trailed along the ground. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she had to smile. "Natalie dear, you look positively magnificent."  
  
"Thanks Mum," said Natalie. They left the room to see Jon and Will bowing to them in unison before Jon laughed. "Let's get going." said Elizabeth. Will nodded and took her hand, escorting her to the carriage. Jon did the same with Natalie, only she was scowling at him as he laughed.  
  
"Dad," said Jon as he climbed into the carriage,"You got something on your bum." Embarrased and flushed, Will wiped his bum.( the fabric of his pants that is. ) Natalie rolled her eyes at her older brother. "You're `so` immature." He stuck out his tougne at her. "Children," snapped Elizabeth,"We're here."  
  
Natalie was first greeted by half the eleven year olds in the room. "Hullo," she murmured to each of them before pushing her way away. Sam Norrington followed her. "Natalie Turner," he said, taking her hand in his. Her eyes shot to him agressively. "Sorry Norrington," said Jon as he cut in, "I'm sharing the dances." Sam laughed nervously.  
  
"I see Jon," he said before leaving the short-tempered brother and sister alone. "Thanks," said Natalie once they were out of ear-shot. "I--" "Mind if I cut in?" Ron Radley looked hopeful. Natalie looked at Jon pleadingly. Having a crush on this boy and him asking you to dance would make any girl faint.  
  
Ron had dark hair that was combed back slightly at the fringe and his eyes, a midnight blue, glittered. He had a great muscle build for a twelve year old. Three years older than her. Her mother and father would never allow it. She twirled against him and laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you're having fun Natalie," he said, grinning. "Yeah.." she breathed. "Hey Nat," said Emily Brakston,"You're moving in on my boyfriend." Ron's smile faded and he let go of Natalie and went to Emily. "Sorry," he mouthed to her. Natalie gasped before moving toward Jon.  
  
"I was going to warn you," he said. "Liar," Natalie grumbled. "Oh cheer up girlie," said Jon," Radley's not worth it anyhow." he smiled to make her feel better. "I suppose." she replied. "After Norrington Sr. makes his boring speech, we can leave and I'll kick Radley's ass, okay?" said Jon, grinning. "Oh shut up Jon." Natalie said, laughing.  
  
"Are you certain you want to tell them?" Will asked, looking at his children in concern. "Will." said Elizabeth curtly. "Okay.." he said, sighing. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Everything will be fine." she reassured before saying softly,"I promise Will."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Like?! R/R, PLEASE!!!! 


End file.
